Halo:One In The Chamber:Part 5
by G-Unit Soldier9
Summary: Chief and Marines walk into hostage situation and are forced to crash Soccom II into Halo.


Chapter 5: Hostage  
  
24:56 hours  
  
They were moving relatively quickly considering the size of their group. They had come across only small groups of Grunts and Elites, and were not challenged by any more Hunters. They were close to the control room now. About ten minutes of jogging later they reached the control room but found a little more than they had expected. As soon as they entered the room they encountered a caravan of Convenent forces guns up and ready to fire, with the navigator and the coordinator tied up in chairs on both corners of the room. The Chief and Marines were still for several moments until one of them said, "Oh shit, what now Chief?" "Stand still until I say so...RUN!" bellowed the Chief as he and the Marines opened fire on the beasts while attempting to jump behind a thick slab of steel. Two of the Marines were wounded in the attempt. "Tell your men to safety their weapons and place them on the deck." Said an extremely low and menacing voice. "Screw that," the Chief whispered back to his crew. "I'll try and negotiate, everyone, stay where you are!" The Chief stood up although still holding his gun. "Hi. I suppose you're a little pissed at me and my men for blowing the shit out of your friends, but I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am the Chief, and you are" "I am the leader of this caravan of Convenent forces, so pleased to meet you," said the Elite with a smirk. "Hmmm, I see. Pleasure. Now, let's get down to business, what is it you want us to do?" replied the Chief with haste. "Well, naturally, I don't think this little chat is going to get far with you waving the device that just slaughtered three of my best men, so if you drop your weapon I will tell you." The Chief lowered his weapon, although still carrying his side arm. "Good, now we want you to come back to our planet to become our slaves for all the petty work that needs to be done in our area, to be honest with you." Said the Elite with a smile. "Such as?" questioned the Chief. "Well such as the cheap and one-sided wars you and other battle ships bring to our kind in the process of exploring our planet." "Well, first off, quite frankly I don't think me or my men care for those jobs since they do not involve killing you. Second off, if you think we're just going to come with you without a fight, you're sadly mistaken. And third off, you forgot my side arm." Announced the Chief as he through his hand down toward his hip, drew his hand gun, bellowed, "Fire!" and began spraying bullets along with his crew, although they were sorely out numbered by at least thirty. The Chief leaped toward the steering wheel turning it hard right toward the ring planet Halo and rapidly entering coordinates for the landing zone, which was to be on the East curve as the Commander had originally designated. He then drew a knife from a pocket on his lower leg cutting the navigator and the coordinator loose handing one the knife and the other his hand gun and said with a grin over the sound of gun fire, "Use these well, boys!" as he turned and sprinted towards his still un-used assault rifle. After about ninety seconds of grueling seconds later the crew had lost thirteen men and the Convenent crew had lost more than half of their team. The Chief yelled, "Brace yourselves boys, cause we're goin' down! Die you bastard!" screamed after the warning while unleashing some rapid fire at an Elite. During the fight one wounded Marine crawled to the Chief and said, "You got any more ammo, Chief? I only got six left in my last clip!" "Six shells is all you need, son. Just remember the legend of...well, me." Replied the Chief with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Aye, Sir." Said the injured Marine, he too grinning. "And don't forget to be ready, 'cause we're goin' down." And down they were going, plummeting towards the surface of Halo at speeds of over 800miles per hour. As soon as the Chief noticed how close they were, he jammed on the breaks taking about 150 miles off their speed. "Here we go...YEEEEEHA!" cheered the Chief along with the rest of the crew which was looking forward to getting off the alien infested Soccom II.  
  
BANG! CRASH! An ground breaking explosion, silence, darkness, and great billowing clouds of smoke and dust.  
25:33 hours 


End file.
